This invention relates to games adapted to simulate play of a competitive athletic game and, particularly, to simulate the competitive strategy employed both by the offense and defense in such a game. Although many games have been proposed in the prior art for simulating athletic competition, these games, in general, employ boards on which the game must be played as well as other relatively bulky associated game apparatus necessary for play. Additionally, most of the prior games do not afford an opportunity for the players to make effective use of offensive and defensive strategies normally found in actual competition. In those games where the players may employ some strategy, the degree or freedom of available strategy is limited. It is among the primary objects of the invention to provide a game apparatus in the form of specially arranged compact cards which simulates the strategic play of competitive athletic games and which enables the players to employ a high degree of strategy in such play.
The patent to Lindquist, U.S. Pat. No. 2,044,506, issued June 16, 1936, discloses a game board, with an offensive strip which is slidably engaged, the strip having indicia denoting a plurality of offensive plays. Play outcome is achieved by the roll of dice and reading results on the game board. In this case, there is no conscious selection of a defense.
The patent to Westbrook, U.S. Pat. No. 2,743,105, issued Apr. 24, 1956, discloses the use of a number of defensive play cards, one of which is selected by the defensive player and kept concealed until after the selection of the offensive player when it is then revealed. The offensive player selects his play and rolls a pair of dice. Results are determined by the dice roll and schedules which vary in results depending on whether the defensive player correctly predicted the offensive play.
The patent to Alderman, et al, U.S. Pat. No. 2,305,463, issued Dec. 15, 1942, utilizes a mechanical device to select a number which is determined by play selection of the offensive player and selection of a defense by the defensive player. The resulting number is then found on a chart to determine the ultimate results. There is no indication that the chart may be easily changed to another chart.
None of the mentioned prior art patents disclose a game which is compact enough to be carried around on the person. Furthermore, in contrast to the above cited patents, the inventor's game incorporates the chance-determinative element into cards avoiding the need for any supplemental external chance-determinative means such as dice, spinning wheels or the like.